Emergency Quest
Emergency Quest (popularly shortened as EQ) is a Quest type in Phantasy Star Online 2 and Phantasy Star Online 2 es where all ARKS ops gather on large-scale operations on a specific planet or location. Unlike other Quest types in the game, all Emergency Quests are based on a timed schedule, and would only be accessible during that time. Additionally, there have been "unexpected" EQs that appear without any announced schedule beforehand. Phantasy Star Online 2 Emergency Quests appear several times per day on scheduled time periods. EQs usually last for 30 minutes sharp. After the operation schedule is over, then the Quest would not be accessible until the next time it's announced, although certain EQs can be taken outside of their schedules by using the elusive Quest Trigger items. EQs are almost always in Multi-Party format, although Single-Party and even Solo EQs do exist. Emergency Quests in PSO2 Large-Scale Operation Theses EQs have the Multi-Party take on an area(s) filled with multiple enemies, similar to Free Fields or Level-Up Quests. The goal ranges from gathering Quest Points to reaching the final area. Enemy spawn type used are varied depending on the Quest, either the random (enemies appear as players traverse the areas), guided (players are guided toward enemy spawn points), or fixed (enemies are pre-set on the area and don't respawn) is used. EQs of this type are: * Volcanic Guerrillas * Desert Guerrillas * Skyscape Guerrillas * Where are the Chocolates? * Wild Easter * In the Driving Rain * Beach Wars! * Trick-or-Treat! * Cradle of Darkness * Chaotic Darkness * Infested Mothership * The Beckoning Woods Mining Base Defense The players take to the mining bases of Lilipa to defend them from waves of enemy onslaught in a gameplay similar to tower defense. The Quest would fail the moment all of the bases are destroyed. Additionally, the clear rank would be taken from how much damage are sustained by the bases. EQs of this type are: * Mining Base Defense: Invasion * Mining Base Defense: Intrusion * Mining Base Defense: Despair * Mining Base Defense: Demise * Necky's Challenge * Base Defense Training: VR Emergency Buster Quest Just like the name implies, these are Buster Quests in the form of Emergency Quests. EQs of this type are: * Endless Belligerence Single Boss EQs These EQs have the raid parties face against strong bosses. Some Quests went straight to the main boss fights, while other have two parts; the first part have the parties face-off against a certain boss, and is required to take on the main boss battle Quest. The first parts are usually repeatable, while the main battle can only be taken once. A variant include "rematch" battles against a stronger variant of the boss, which can only be taken after the boss is defeated and the player has fulfilled certain requirements. EQs of this type are: * Mega Mecha's Awakening * Raging Dark Arms ** Utterly Profound * Ebon-Winged Vanguard ** Paragon of Deceit: Loser * Annihilator's Apparition ** Annihilator's Purification * Profound Invasion * Perennial Apocalypse * Unleashed Prestige * Racing the Phantom Mother * The Creator Phantom ** The Phantom Demiurge * Magisterial Onslaught ** Quintessence of Steel * Crimson Castle Crusher ** Dark Demolisher * Incarnation of Knowledge ** Desire for Knowledge Phantasy Star Online 2 es Due to the different gameplay model and a lack of live multiplayer, the EQ system used in the sister app Phantasy Star Online to es is slightly different than in the main game. Firstly, an EQ might last for several hours. Also, all of the EQ appear in the form of duels against a single, highly powerful enemy that a player takes Solo for 60 seconds. A time-up would not result in a failure, instead the player would be given an option to call for friends to help them finish the boss. The players and their friends then took turns retrying that same instance of that Quest until the boss is defeated or the scheduled time is over. All players that participated in that instance are eligible for the Quest reward. Just like how taking regular Quests cost Drive Points, taking on Emergency Quests cost Operation Points (OP). The OP gauge takes 20 minutes per point to recover (a full gauge of 6 OP would take 2 hours to be filled), and unlike Drive, doesn't refill upon levelling-up. OP Meds can be used to recover OPs. Category:Phantasy Star Online 2 Category:Quests